inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobitaka Seiya
(Defender) |number = 7 (Inazuma Japan) (Neo Raimon) |element = Wind |team = *'Inazuma Japan A' *'Inazuma Japan' *'Raimon' (temporary, movie only) *'White Team' |seiyuu = Mine Nobuya |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 068 Episode 028 (GO) |debut_manga = Chapter 24}} Tobitaka Seiya ( ) is a supporting character introduced in Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!. He is a defender for Inazuma Japan. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is a chef at Rairaiken. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! "A very mysterious youth who went by the name "Tobi the Kicker." Inazuma Eleven GO "Rumours are rife about this shady character. They call him Kid Kickalot." Appearance He has dark purple hair shaped like hawk wings, though a lot of fans depict his hair to be shaped like a moose's or a deer's horns. He has big black eyes with black circle below them. A habit of his is combing his hair often even during some matches. He is also quite tall. Personality He's still rather like a gangster the first time and mostly quiet and sarcastic. After he joined Inazuma Japan, however, he was shown to be a person with a big heart, especially for Hibiki; when Hibiki was in the hospital he and Endou kept waiting until the last moment. Tobitaka is also good at cooking, and maybe this is why he has a job as cooking in RaiRaiken in GO. Plot Before Inazuma Eleven Tobitaka used to be a gangster – type of person who was known as "Tobi the Kicker" due to his excessive use of his legs in fights. One day his legs were grabbed in a fight, and as he was about to be beaten up, Hibiki saved him and offered him the chance to play soccer, as he could see how much of an asset his kicks could be. As he had never played soccer before, Hibiki taught him to play soccer, and Tobitaka won a place in Inazuma Japan as a result of somehow 'shifting the air'; slowing down Dark Tornado until there is absolutely no more power around the ball. Season 3 Tobitaka is a slick punk from Inazuma Town who leads a street gang and often gets into fights. He made a name for himself with his powerful kick and is discovered by Hibiki in the woods in the midst of another rumble with a rival gang. Hibiki urges Tobitaka to make "better use of that kick" and begins to teach him how to play soccer in secret. Tobitaka gets a shot at joining the country's national team, Inazuma Japan, and manages to get a spot for himself on the team. He did not play very well but he was able to make Dark Tornado powerless with the air pressure that he had created. Slowly but surely, he develops his skills and even becomes a role model of sorts to the young Toramaru. He's never seen without his trademark hair-comb. Before the Asia Finals of FFI against Fire Dragon, Inazuma Japan was harmed by a gang lead by Karasu, a former rival of Tobitaka, on their way to the stadium. Tobitaka bravely stood up and was going to let the team go on without him. Fortunately, Suzume's gang had also appeared, and helped the team to avoid conflict with Karasu. During the match, Tobitaka was able to master his hissatsu, Shinkuuma, which was used to steal the ball from Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya and Afuro Terumi before they could have the chance to use Chaos Break. During the match against The Empire, he gives confidence to Tachimukai, which helped him master the technique Maou The Hand. In episode 123, he stole the ball from Shinti Hanpa with Shinkuuma V3 and proceeds to make a pass to Gouenji. The striker then tried to score a goal with 真 Bakunetsu Screw, but, much like Someoka and Hiroto's shoots, it was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. Inazuma Eleven GO Tobitaka appeared in episode 28. He still has the same hairstyle, but because he uses a bandana he looks different. He is a chef just like Hibiki since he likes him so much, and Hibiki used to teach him all sorts of cooking in the past. He now owns Hibiki's restaurant, Rairaiken which Amagi, Hikaru, and Shinsuke go to. He cooked for them; he also heard them talking about Raimon and how hard it is with Kidou as their coach. So he went to Kidou's office and brought him some food which he had cooked. He talked to him a bit and left, making Kidou remember their time with Inazuma Japan. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie He helps and joins the Raimon team to fight against Ogre along with Toramaru, Fideo, Hiroto, Fubuki, and Kanon. During the movie, when Ogre begins to hit Raimon's players with the ball, he is the only one who isn't hit besides Endou. Later, he is able to stop Death Spear using his Shinkuuma. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Tobitaka, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukabu's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Player': Megane Kakeru *'Manual': Fuujin no Mai *'Manual': Senpuujin After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Tobitaka, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Topic': Countermeasure (ねぐせ対策の話題, obtained in the Sengoku era) *'Player': Nisumi After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 700 Kizuna points. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Young form In order to recruit Tobitaka, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped by Team Endou at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Item': Friendly Dryer (やさしいドライヤー, randomly dropped from Dream Hairs (ドリームヘアーズ) at Odaiba Soccer Garden) *'Topic': Great Hairstyle (すごい髪型の話題, obtained at Raimon's schoolyard) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, to make Tobitaka a scoutable option, at least 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. Adult form In order to recruit Tobitaka, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Cayenne Pepper (烈火のトウガラシ, randomly dropped from Element Master at Handa Shinichi's left taisen route) *'Photo': Scooter (スクーターの写真, taken in Inazuma Town's shopping district's arcade hall) *'Photo': Pork Bun Taro-kun (豚まん太郎くんの写真, taken in Inazuma Town's shopping district's arcade hall) *'Record': Unbreakable Destructive Power (ありえない破壊力, get a total of 3000 power during a game) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * ---- Neo Raimon/Kidou Whites form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * |Inazuma Eleven Online| * * }} Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Mixi Max * ** Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * (Taisen route only) Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Inazuma Legend' *'Neo Raimon' *'Real Inazuma' *'Zettsu Sero Shiku' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kaminari Japan' *'Raimon Dreams' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Team Endou' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' (Adult form) *'Legend Resistance' (Adult form) *'Team Endou' (Young form) Trivia *His character song in the Inazuma Eleven Character Song Original Album is "Bad Boys Brother's Blues" with Someoka, Tsunami, and Fudou. *In the dub version of Inazuma Eleven 3, he was previously known as "Kid Kickalot" when he was still a gang member. *'Taka' (鷹) means "hawk", a reference to his animal symbol and the shape of his hair. Navigation de:Archer Hawkins es:Archer Hawkins fr:Archer Hawkins it:Archer Hawkins nl:Archer Hawkins vi:Tobitaka Seiya Category:GO characters Category:Original series characters